Salamandra (Grabiński)/03
| poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Maskarada Owej środy, 29 maja br., nie zapomnę nigdy. Świetna maskarada w domu Leżańskich wyryła mi się w duszy niezatartymi śladami. Zwłaszcza jej epilog nad ranem... Halszka miała na sobie śliczne błękitne domino''domino'' — rodzaj płaszcza z kapturem. edytorski, w którym wyglądała jak wiosenny poranek. Ja wziąłem na się postać hiszpańskiego grandagrand — arystokrata hiszpański. edytorski i intrygowałem ludzi maską stylizowaną à la czarny charakter. Tańce rozpoczęto dopiero po północy. Oczywiście przeważał two-step i fox-trot. Nie lubię tych tańców; gdzieś w stepie meksykańskim tańczone przez autentycznych gauchos i cow-boyów na tle podzwrotnikowej prerii, przy jarzącym się krwawo ognisku muszą sprawiać silne, bo stylowe wrażenie; w Europie na zwykłej, banalnej sali balowej rażą prostactwem i... wyuzdaniem. Halszka wie o tym i zapewne dlatego ograniczyła swe tury do minimum. Kochana dziewczyna... Koło drugiej zauważyłem po raz pierwszy w szeregach tańczących czarne, smukłe domino, starannie zamaskowane koronką. Wkrótce przyłączył się do niej doża wenecki i odtąd prawie nie odstępował na krok. Przy kadrylu, który tańczyłem z Halszką, nagle wyłoniła się tuż przed nami zagadkowa para. — Czy możemy prosić o vis-à-visvis-à-vis (fr.) — naprzeciwko; tu w znaczeniu figury tanecznej. edytorski? — zabrzmiał dźwięczny, metaliczny głos czarnego domina. — Z przyjemnością — wyręczyła mnie w odpowiedzi Halszka, oddając ukłon doży. I stanęliśmy naprzeciw siebie w kolonie''kolon'' — szereg (z fr. colonne). edytorski. Podczas jednego passezpassez (fr.) — przejście od jednej figury tanecznej do drugiej. edytorski drugiej figury wenecki dostojnik, mijając mnie, rzekł półgłosem: — Pozdrawiają cię ludzie z mostu Św. Floriana, seńor hidalgoseńor hidalgo (hiszp.) — panie szlachcicu. edytorski. I przeszedł ku swojej damie, by wykonać z prawdziwie wielkopańskim wdziękiem tour des mainstour des mains (fr.) — nazwa figury tanecznej. edytorski. Głos wydał mi się jakiś znajomy; gdzieś już raz w życiu z tym człowiekiem mówiłem, ale gdzie i kiedy, nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć. Tymczasem wodzirej zarządził „zmianę pań” i znalazłem się u boku czarnego domina. Muszę przyznać, że tańczyła bajecznie. Smukła i gibka jak tuja, płynęła lekko jak sylfida''sylfida'' — żeński duch powietrza. edytorski, podając nieco wstecz kształtną główkę. Widocznie taniec upajał ją, bo od czasu do czasu czułem nerwowe dreszcze, zbiegające wzdłuż jej obnażonych ramion, i namiętny ruch gorsu. Raz, nie wiem, przypadkiem czy umyślnie, skroń jej dotknęła mojej; wtedy palce jej zacisnęły się kurczowo na moim ramieniu i usłyszałem stłumione słowa ekskuzy: — Przepraszam! — a po chwili: — Diaminediamine! (wł.) — do licha! edytorski! Pan tak dobrze tańczy! Zdaje mi się, że płynęłabym tak z panem w wieczność. Akcent słów brzmiał trochę obco. Byłażby cudzoziemką? Lecz w takim razie skąd się tu wzięła? Może to jaka mistyfikacja? Chciałem już wprost zapytać ją o rozwiązanie zagadki, gdy wtem mijając jakąś parę spotkałem się z utkwionymi we mnie oczyma Halszki. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście, czy też mi się zdawało, była w nich cicha skarga. Spostrzegłszy, że na nią patrzę, uśmiechnęła się z przymusem i zwróciła się z jakąś uwagą do swego tancerza. Uczułem coś jakby wyrzut sumienia i podziękowawszy intrygującej mnie maseczce, odprowadziłem ją na miejsce. — Już się pan zmęczył? — zapytała, odymając niechętnie usta. — A ja przypuszczałam, że kawalerowie z Kastylii mają więcej tanecznego animuszu. — Prosiłem o najbliższy taniec moją narzeczoną — odpowiedziałem po prostu, składając jej ukłon. — Nie powinna na mnie czekać. — Ach, tak! — zaśmiała się nerwowo. — Jest pan wzorowym narzeczonym! Nie przeszkadzam. I poszła w taniec z jakimś jegomościem przebranym za ptasznika z Tyrolu. Koło piątej nad ranem ochota zaczęła przygasać. Liczba tańczących stopniała do połowy. Gros''gros'' — większość, większa część. edytorski towarzystwa skupiło się w sąsiedniej salce, oświetlonej różowym światłem dwu żyrandoli. Podano herbatę i poranne przekąski. Wciśnięte w ramiona foteli, sofek i kozetek postaci masek rysowały się tajemniczo w purpurowym półmroku pokoju. Z póz niedbałych wyglądało znużenie i taneczny przesyt. Ktoś ziewał dyskretnie... Tylko w lewym rogu salki panowało szczególne ożywienie. Grupa mężczyzn i kobiet otoczyła widocznie kogoś siedzącego przy stoliku i słuchała czegoś z zainteresowaniem. Zaciekawiony podszedłem z Halszką opartą na moim ramieniu. — Linia Saturna — usłyszeliśmy z wnętrza grupy dźwięczny głos czarnego domina — niedobrze wróży. Czekają panią w niedalekiej przyszłości zawody i niepowodzenia. Odpowiedział krótki, urwany śmiech kobiety. — Horoskopy wcale nie zachęcające — odezwał się ktoś z przeciwnej strony. Teraz ujrzałem zamaskowaną damę w sukni koloru „tango”''kolor „tango”'' — jaskrawy odcień pomarańczowego. edytorski, z ręką odwróconą grzbietem ku płaszczyźnie stołu, przy którym siedziało czarne domino. — Nic nie widzę — zauważyła po chwili wróżka, odrzucając niechętnie głowę. — Potrzebuję więcej światła. Jakiś usłużny pan przyniósł trójramienny kandelabr z pianina i zaświecił. — Pani dużo już przeszła — czytała z dłoni po chwilowej przerwie chiromantka''chiromantka'' — osoba wróżąca z linii papilarnych. edytorski. — Przygoda w Lyonie zaciążyła fatalnie na całym jej życiu. Kobieta wydała stłumiony okrzyk i szybko cofnęła rękę. W oczach jej, dziwnie świecących przez otwory maski, zapaliły się na sekundę błyskawice gniewu: — Kim pani jesteś?! Tamta, nie zmieniając pozycji w fotelu, odparła spokojnie: — Wszyscy korzystamy tu z prawa masek. Proszę uszanować i moją. Zresztą nikt pani nie zmuszał do pokazywania ręki. — Zupełnie słusznie — poparło ją parę głosów. Dama w „tango” bez słowa przeszła do sali sąsiedniej i zniknęła w tłumie wirujących w takt walca. Wtedy poczułem nieprzepartą chęć usłyszenia wróżby z ust tej niezwykłej kobiety. Lecz Halszka usiłowała mnie wstrzymać: — Jerzyku, daj spokój, ja się takich rzeczy ogromnie boję. Może ci powiedzieć coś złego, jak tamtej pani. — Ależ Halko — uspakajałem ją półgłosem — przecież to tylko zabawa — taka sobie salonowa rozrywka w antrakcie''antrakt'' (fr.) — przerwa (dosł.: przerwa między aktami sztuki teatralnej). edytorski między jednym turem''tur'' — tu z fr.: runda. edytorski walca a drugim. I przystąpiłem do chiromantki, wyciągając lewą dłoń: — Może mnie z kolei zechce pani wywróżyć coś z ręki? Drgnęła i żywo obróciła się ku mnie. Uczułem na sobie mocne spojrzenie jej oczu. — Panu? — zapytała z wahaniem w głosie. — Wolałabym wstrzymać się od wróżby. — Jerzy! — usłyszałem za sobą błagalny szept Halszki. — Sama ci odradza. Chodźmy stąd, Jerzy! Słowa te, choć ciche, zdaje się dotarły do uszu wróżbiarki, wywołując skutek wprost przeciwny intencjom mej narzeczonej. — Zresztą — rzekła, decydując się nagle — spróbuję coś wyczytać z pańskiej dłoni. Ponieważ podał mi pan rękę lewą, zaczniemy od odgadywania przeszłości i charakteru. U mężczyzny bowiem lewa ręka jest negatywną i rejestruje tylko to, co już minęło lub jeszcze trwa do chwili obecnej; u kobiety jest wprost przeciwnie. Cóż? Nie obawia się pan ewentualnych rewelacji? — Ani trochę — odpowiedziałem ze sceptycznym uśmiechem. — W takim razie zaczynamy... Ręka pańska przedstawia dość rzadki typ mieszany: jest to ręka artysty i myśliciela. — Ben toccatoben toccato (wł.) — dobrze trafione. edytorski! — pochwalił doża, który nagle znalazł się, nie wiadomo jak, za moimi plecami. — Proszę nie przeszkadzać! — upomniał go któryś z gości. — Kształt palców i paznokci zdradza usposobienie nerwowe i łatwo pobudliwe. Jest pan chorobliwie ambitny i tęsknisz do sławy; poklask tłumu mile łechce twe wrażliwe ucho. Mimo to ma pan okresy, w których pogardzasz blichtrem ziemskiego szczęścia, i wtedy zamykasz się w niebotycznej świątyni swych rozmyślań. Charakter ich mistyczny skłania się ku panteizmowi''panteizm'' — utożsamienie Boga z przyrodą. edytorski i panpsychicznej''panpsychiczny'' — oparty na przekonaniu, że obiekty przyrody nieożywionej posiadają duszę. edytorski kontemplacji świata... Dzieckiem musiał pan być nadzwyczaj pobożny; ślady głębokiej wiary przetrwały do dnia dzisiejszego... Stosunek do przyrody, zrazu ścisły i serdeczny, później rozluźnił się nieco. Nic dziwnego; jest pan wychowankiem miasta... Dzieciństwo miał pan „sielskie, anielskie” do dwunastego roku życia, tj. do śmierci ojca. W okresie młodzieńczym chorował pan długo i ciężko. O ile się nie mylę, przeszedł pan dwukrotnie operację. I gdyby nie dziwny przypadek, kto wie, czybyśmy dziś oglądali pana między nami. Wyleczył pana człowiek bez doktorskiego dyplomu... Umilkła wyczerpana widocznie wysiłkiem duchowym; na czoło jej wystąpiły perły potu... Byłem zdumiony. Wszystko, co powiedziała, było prawdą. Skąd ta kobieta znała tak dokładnie pewne szczegóły z mego życia? Tak niechętnie dzielę się nimi z ludźmi, że wydaje mi się wprost wykluczonym, by mogła je pozbierać u mych znajomych... Charakterystyka mojej osobowości była wprost świetną! — Przejdziemy do ręki prawej — przerwała ogólne milczenie niepewnym trochę, jakby od nagłego wzruszenia, głosem. — Ta u mężczyzny jest pozytywną i wróży przyszłość. Z pewnym niepokojem podałem jej prawą dłoń. Ktoś szarpnął mnie silnie za rękaw. Odwróciłem się i spotkałem błagalne spojrzenie Halszki: — Dość tej zabawy, Jur! Proszę cię, nie pytaj o więcej! — Za późno — odpowiedziałem szeptem — nie wypada mi już teraz cofać się. — Linia życia — zaczęła wróżbiarka, śledząc uważnie rysunek mej dłoni — ma bieg szczególny. I podnosząc ku mnie swą zagadkową, pod koronką maski ukrytą twarz, dodała dobitnie: — Zrządzeniem wszechwładnego losu zbliżył się pan ku punktowi węzłowemu dwu przeciwnych sobie prądów; w chwili obecnej stoisz na płaszczyźnie wrogich sobie śmiertelnie wpływów. Jesteś jak wędrowiec na rozstaju dróg. Od decyzji pańskiej dużo zależy. Może czyjeś życie nawet?... A tu wije się pięknym, wyraźnym szlakiem „linia Księżyca”, zwana też „mleczną drogą”; zapowiada liczne podróże na lądzie i morzu; dalekie Południe uśmiecha się panu: widzę dużo bujnych egzotycznych kwiatów i złoty piasek pustyni. Lecz linia ta zwykle zależy od poprzedniej; zdarzenia, które nam przepowiada, zawarunkowane są drogą, którą pan obierze pod wpływem jednego z wymienionych przeze mnie prądów... A oto „linia Fortuny”, kapryśna, zwodnicza linia między „wzgórkiem Jowisza” a „wzniesieniem Marsa”. Ma pan wielkie powodzenie u kobiet i łatwo zdobywasz przyjaźń u mężczyzn. Lecz strzeż się człowieka o siwych włosach! Fałszywy to przyjaciel!... Przeciągły, sardoniczny śmiech był odpowiedzią na ostatnią przestrogę. Obejrzałem się w kierunku, skąd zabrzmiał, lecz ujrzałem przed sobą same poważne, skupione twarze ludzi śledzących z zajęciem przebieg wróżby. — Nie ufaj też pięknej jasnowłosej osobie, która chwilowo zdołała cię opętać. Tu głos jej załamał się na chwilę, a ręka, którą oparła na przegubie mojej, zaczęła drgać w nerwowym ataku. Nagle powstała i zwracając się wprost ku mnie, rzekła mocnym, przedziwnie wibrującym głosem: — Szczęście, prawdziwe szczęście, rozkosz i bogactwo przyniesie panu z sobą kobieta. Dzień jej na horyzoncie pańskiego życia już zaświtał. nigdy nie zostanie twoją żoną. Ostatnie słowa wróżby zmieszały się z okrzykiem Halszki. Blada jak płótno obsunęła się bez pamięci w moje ramiona. — Wody! — zawołałem, rozglądając się bezradnie wokoło. — Mamy lepszy środek — odezwał się tuż przy mnie spokojny głos doży. — Niezawodny. I przytknął do nozdrzy omdlałej flakonik z solami. Niemal równocześnie Halszka otworzyła oczy i wyrzucając z piersi głęboki oddech, uśmiechnęła się przecudnie: — Gdzie ta kobieta? — zapytała rozglądając się z trwogą. — Proszę się uspokoić — odpowiedział doża, pomagając mi wyprowadzić ją z pokoju do buduaru dla pań. — Już jej tu nie ma. Wśród zamieszania, które wywołała swym nietaktownym finałem, wymknęła się z domu... Awanturnica! — dokończył ciszej, przez zęby. U wejścia do gotowalni zatrzymaliśmy się. Halszka zniknęła za kotarą, ja z dożą skierowałem kroki do szatni dla mężczyzn: był czas najwyższy wracać do domu. Po drodze dziękowałem memu towarzyszowi. — Komu mam zawdzięczać pomoc i okazaną nam sympatię? — zapytałem zatrzymując się pod arkadą przedsionka. — Moje imię: Jerzy Drzewiecki. W odpowiedzi doża zdjął maskę, wyciągając równocześnie przyjaźnie rękę. — Więc to ty, Andrzeju?! — zawołałem zdziwiony, poznając zamyśloną twarz Wierusza. — Tak, to ja. Gra rozpoczęta. Cokolwiek się zdarzy, pamiętaj o tym, że jest na świecie ktoś ci z duszy życzliwy, ktoś, kto interesuje się tobą żywiej, niż przypuszczasz. Do widzenia, Jerzy! I uścisnąwszy mi rękę, szybko zbiegł schodami ku wyjściu. Po chwili pomagałem już Halszce przy wsiadaniu wraz z matką do karetki. — Do widzenia, Jur! — rzuciła na pożegnanie, wyciągając ku mnie swą małą, drobną rączkę. — Do widzenia w sobotę! Pamiętaj! — Do widzenia, najdroższa! Powóz ruszył, zanurzając się w poranną mgłę. Wtem w świetle latarni, dogorywającej przed bramą, stanęła przede mną smukła, szczelnie w płaszcz otulona postać kobiety. Poznałem chiromantkę. Chwyciła mnie za ramię i ściągnąwszy maskę z twarzy, szepnęła: — I ja oczekuję w sobotę. Kocham pana i dlatego musisz być moim. Oto mój adres. I wcisnąwszy mi w rękę bilet wizytowy, przepadła w półmroku zarania. Stałem długo jak wryty, nie mogąc uczynić kroku naprzód. W uszach brzmiały wciąż słowa wróżbiarki jak nieprzeparty rozkaz, gdy palce ściskały kurczowo białą, sztywną kartę. Powoli, prawie bezwiednie podniosłem bilet do poziomu oczu i odczytałem: — Kama Bronicz. Parkowa 6. Kobieta z mostu Św. Floriana mieszkała w domu Wierusza!... ----